Scary Unicorns
by xxx-Vitani-xxx
Summary: Warning: SILLY, RANDOM and SUPER-CRAZY! Starring my new FOPOC: Mavis, the genie. Timmy is bored, Wanda goes internet shopping and Cosmo.. Is being Cosmo. IS NOT A SERIOUS STORY.


**A/N: ****A quick stupid drabble starring Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, and my new OC; Mavis the genie! She eats chocolate when being stressed and she owns a collection of unicorn plushies. **

**I do not own Timmy, Cosmo nor Wanda! They belong to Butch Hartman and the Fairy Odd parents. **

**I also don't own the song lyrics I kind of changed. But I did because I can. Ha-ha! **

**I was watching the song on youtube and reading fanfics so… Blame me for getting bored! **

**Picture of Mavis because I dislike writing down what she looks like: **

**.com/art/Mavis-FOP-persona-genie-137514472**

**Picture of what the lamp of Mavis looks like:**

**.com/prod_images_large/mogador_**

**-**

Timmy Turner sat at his bed with his hands supporting his chin.

"Man I hate Vicky."

The green eyes fish and the pink eyed fish rolled their eyes before poofing into their normal fairy selves.

"Relax, Timmy!" Cosmo replied. "Wish her to Mars!"

"That's what Norm suggested to Crocker, Cosmo." Wanda said.

"Actually it has been a pretty good idea." Timmy said, rubbing his chin.

"And we got pizza after." He added.

"Pizza? Where's pizza? You're hiding pizza from me, aren't you?!!" Cosmo spurted out, grabbing Timmy at his collar.

Wanda poofed his handcuffs around Cosmo's wrists and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Let's go surf the internet!" Timmy randomly said and got to his computer.

About an hour after Timmy was logged in on the internet, he sighed.

He had typed random words into Google, DeviantART, and Wikipedia, but got bored of it.

"Oh, oh Timmy! Wish for some cheese! I'm hungry." Cosmo said.

"You could just poof it up, you moron!" Wanda yelled at her husband.

"Yeah, but every time she says _moron_ she means: I love you!"

"Moron." Wanda said.

"Me too. Very, very much pumpkin!" Cosmo replied giggly.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Less fluff, more entertaining _ME_!!" he said a bit annoyed.

Wanda hold up her wand that started to glow. "I know something fun! Let's go shopping _online_!"

Both Cosmo and Timmy gasped. Wanda had maxed out the magical credit card too many times that Jorgen von Strangle had blocked it.

"Now, Wanda, don't get to exited.." Cosmo managed.

"I WANT SOME CHOCOLATES!!!" Wanda roared as she spitted fire, causing Cosmo's hair to set on fire. (what a surprise..)

_After logging in on E-bay…_

"Oh, those shoes are adorable!" Wanda chirped. "I'll put them in the shopping kart."

In the mean time Cosmo and Timmy were playing a video game marathon for Wanda was already 64 hours, 34 minutes and 4 seconds shopping on E-bay.

"I'm… beating… you!" Timmy panted, after playing 24 hours non-stop video games challenging his godfather.

"No. you're.. not!" Cosmo replied.

"Oh, those pairs of trousers are also mine," Wanda happily continued, talking to herself. Or the screen. That didn't talk back. Obviously.

After Timmy had beaten Cosmo for the 500th time in a row, he went to Wanda who was still web shopping, of course.

"What does the add says?" he asked.

"Free pills for $500." Wanda said.

"Wait.. that's not for free!" Timmy pointed out.

Another add popped up what said: 'MAGICAL EXPERIENCE RIGHT NOW!! PRESS THIS BUTTON!! (This is not a scam, really)'

It also sparkled a bit.

"Ooooh, what's that?" Timmy asked himself more then Wanda nor Cosmo, grabbed the mouse from Wanda and clicked.

After a flash of light a lantern with coloured glass appeared. It looked ridiculous.

"What the heck just happened?" Timmy said. He took the lamp and rubbed it, getting the dust of it.

"DON'T!!" Wanda yelled.

Green smoke appeared from the lantern and it started to shake. The smoke filled the entire room, and a figure appeared. With a 'Gong!' the smoke was gone, and a female genie had appeared.

"D'aww man! That stupid smoke machine is broken again!" she yelled in annoyance, grew out a foot from her green tail and kicked the smoke machine.

The genie noticed the three characters staring at her.

"Oh sorry, let me introduce myself properly." The genie said.

She snapped her fingers and two birds flew into Timmy's bedroom, holding a sign that said:

_Mavis, the magical genie__!_ In a green and purple sign with flashing lights.

"It's greeeeeen!" Cosmo said dreamily.

"I know right?" Mavis replied and looked at her new master.

"Oh holy genie bottles! Is this was humans look nowadays? I've been into that darn thing for too long.." She floated around Timmy.

"And why in the name of smoof are you wearing a pink hat? You are a boy, right?"

"Yeah.." Timmy sighed.

"Yeah, so, wish your butt off, master." Mavis said while combing her hair.

"Timmy doesn't need you!" Wanda said.

"Because he has Fairy God Parents!" Cosmo explained.

Mavis shrugged but laughed about this mayor opportunity. "Cool. Can you like, watch out for my lamp, so I can go out?"

"..No!" Timmy said.

The female genie pouted. "Can I at least enjoy myself when you are doing your.. stuff?"

Timmy nodded unsure.

Mavis gonged up a TV that was playing _scrubs_.

"Good times, bro." She said, relaxing in a big comfortable aqua coloured chair.

Timmy blinked a few times and looked at his godparents. "Cosmo, Wanda, why is she not trying to trick me?"

"Maybe because she already knows you'll wish for a lawyer?" Wanda suggested.

"Or, she has met Norm and he told all about you!" Cosmo cheered.

"Can you turn the volume down when you're talking about me? I'm watching TV!" Mavis yelled. "Wait, you're talking about me? Cool!"

"Yeeaahh.. About that… I wish Trixie Tang loved the person I'm pointing to!" Timmy said suddenly, pointing to himself.

"No. Just no. What's wrong with you, thinking magic would make a random girl fall in love with you!?" Mavis yelled.

Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy glared at the genie. A genie who just **refused** to grant a wish.

"Oookaaaay…" Timmy said. "But according to your genie magic you are forced to grant my three wishes, no matter

what!"

"Yeah and that's the part where you are wr… right… Wait a second…" Mavis sighed.

"You did it, kiddo. You tricked a genie."

"I did!?" Timmy said enthusiast.

"Nah, I like giving others that warm feeling inside when you're right."

"Dang." Timmy muttered.

Mavis laughed. "Okay kid, do your wishes."

Timmy groaned. "I already did my first wish you darn genie!"

Tears came to Mavis' eyes and before Timmy, Cosmo or Wanda could know, she disappeared crying into her lantern.

The other three remaining made the O___O face.

"That was weird." Cosmo spoke.

"Yeah." Timmy said. He didn't mean to upset the weird genie. All he wanted was to get some wishes.

He knocked on the lantern.

"Genie girl? Are you still in there?"

"Of course *sob* I am you big jerk!"

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah that's what all those men say! And meanwhile my heart is tearing apart!" Mavis dramatically spoke from her lantern.

"Uhh.. Could you please come out?"

"FINE!"

Again in a green smoke cloud, Mavis appeared. But now she was holding several unicorn plushies, and she was still sniffing.

"What's with the plushies?" Timmy asked.

"And you have buckteeth, but do you hear me complaining? Nooo…"

"Well, eh Mavis, right? I wish for a cookie."

Mavis blinked. "A cookie? That's all? I'm a genie, kiddo."

"I know that," Timmy said. "And that's why I'm wishing for a cookie."

Mavis rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. A cookie appeared. "Here ya go. You might think about your second wish."

"Believe me he will!" Wanda said to Mavis, then pulled Cosmo at his ear for trying to steal one of Mavis' unicorns.

While Timmy and his godparents weren't looking, Mavis gonged up a musical chorus.

"Geez, where did I heard that sound earlier?" Cosmo wondered.

"Mastah! I don't think don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Mavis started to whirl into the air, ready to burst out into a song.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Wanda screamed.

"You're doing a rip-off from Disney's Aladdin! That's copy theft!" Cosmo yelled.

"Well the authoress should know what she's doing. And BY THE WAY you broke up my song! Now I have to pick another one," Mavis exclaimed, still floating near the ceiling.

She snapped her fingers and some disco lamps made the room seem green. And the whole room had _The Lion King_ attributes from the Broadway play.

"Now you've made me mad, I'll go ahead and sing a bad-guys song."

She snapped again and hundreds of evil-looking Unicorns gonged up.

"Wanda, I'm scared!" Cosmo said and whimpered.

"Sissy," Mavis snapped but her voice sounded A LOT like Jeremy Irons, freakily enough.

_I know that your powers of retention__  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride_

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer

(random unicorn):And where do we feature?  


_Mavis: Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!_

Unicorn: Be prepared for what?

_Mavis: For the death of the king!  
Unicorn: Who? Jorgen von Strangle?  
Mavis: Yep, we're going to give him a wedgie to him... and to Timmy too!_

_Unicorn: Great idea! Who needs a king?  
No king, No king, la la la la la la~!  
Mavis: You silly unicorns! There will BE a king!  
Unicorn: *whining* But you just said...  
Mavis: I will be king!  
Stick with me, and you'll never grow extinct again!  
Unicorns: YEAH!!!!!! Long live the king!_

It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored

Mavis: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam

(at this point, the unicorns start caramelldansen) __

Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed  
respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am

Yes my skills and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

Mavis & Unicorns: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

After Mavis finished, Timmy and Cosmo fainted and Wanda pulled the O_________________________________________________O face. And then she fainted, too.

Mavis pouted.

"Hey, a computer! I'll go internet shopping!"

**DA END. **

**-**

**A/N: ****Okay this was meant to be shorter, and to be silly.. Although reviews would be nice. ;-) **

**Hahaha.. Don't take this too serious. I am neither! **

**Xxx**

**Authoress**


End file.
